Two Faced Lover
by thesavorofpan
Summary: Minato is happy with his current girlfriend Fuuka, but when his ex Chihiro comes back into his life with a life changing secret. He starts to question his own feelings for both Fuuka and Chihiro the two girls show just how far their willing to go to keep Minato for themselves. MinatoxFuuka, MinatoxChihiro. Can be crackish. Warning: Yandere girls and Lemon scenes.
1. The Gift

Two Faced Lover

A Fanfic by Troy Hedding

Chapter 1: The Gift.

The bell rang and Minato Arisato started to gather his things from his desk. He had plans that he needed to do. First he had to go to class 2E and meet up with his girlfriend. From there they would hit up Wild Duck Burger for dinner before they would head back to the dorm. He had his school bag pack as he got up from his desk and moved toward the door. He opened the door and to his surprised there was a familiar freshman.

Minato started at the freshman who stood only a few inches shorter than he did. She had long dark brown hair that nearly reached her waist. Her dark eyes shifted their gaze away from Minato as the girl started to turn a bit red. The freshman adjusted her glasses and put a smile on her nervous face. Minato could only smile at Chihiro Fushimi's shyness.

"Oh, hello Senpai." Chihiro greeted.

"Good afternoon, Fushimi-chan." Minato greeted back and Chihiro nervously bite her bottom lip.

"Is there something you need from me?" Minato asked deciding that he should help the shy girl along.

"Yes!" Chihiro answered a little too loud drawing stares from the other students.

"Um, I really need to talk to you, Arisato-kun." Chihiro said the tone of her voice sounding urgent.

"Can it wait? I kind of have plans." Minato asked and Chihiro clenched her hand into a fist then unclenched them letting out a frustrated sigh.

"No it can't!" Chihiro shouted after a few moments of silence.

"Alright, I'll talk to you just don't get upset okay." Minato said and Chihiro stared at him intensely.

"I'm not upset." Chihiro said trying to keep her tone of voice calm.

"Of course not." Minato said as he pulled out his phone.

Minato sighed as he realized why he broke up with Chihiro a month beforehand. She always tried to act like the perfect girlfriend for Minato. She never showed her anger towards him or any of her other negative emotions even if anger or sadness was correct emotional response. Minato felt like he was dating a robot and not a good robot like Aegis, but a bad robot who had no desire to learn human responses. Fuuka wasn't like Chihiro. When he was with Fuuka he felt like was with an actual live girl for a change.

He looked at Chihiro curiously for a moment or two. He didn't think Fuuka would like him ditching her and hanging out with Chihiro his ex girlfriend. But as he stared into Chihiro's eyes and he could vaguely sense there was something wrong with Chihiro. He could figure that out just by her coming to speak to him. When he broke up with her she was devastated and only talked to him when required in Student Council. So he figured something was truly wrong with Chihiro. He text Fuuka to go home ahead of him and that he had something important to do.

"Where do you want to go to talk about this?" Minato asked and Chihiro smiled at him.

"We should go to the rooftop." Chihiro said and Minato agreed with her.

The two of them walked up to the roof. Lucky for the two of them the roof was empty. When the door shut behind the two students Chihiro locked the door. She slowly walked over to one of the stone benches and sat down. She pat the stone next to her and Minato sat down beside her. There was an uneasy silence on the roof for a minute or two.

"Look if you don't have anything to say. I should probably get going." Minato said as Chihiro nervously ringed her hands in her lap.

Minato stared at the nervous girl. Another two minutes past and Minato sighed and slowly stood up from the bench.

"Guess I'll go home then." Minato said and Chihiro looked up at him. The sheer desperation on her face made him sit back down.

"What's wrong, Fushimi-chan?" Minato asked and Chihiro let out a nervous sigh.

"I-I thought we agreed to calling each other by our first names?" Chihiro asked and Minato shrugged.

"Were not dating anymore." Minato said and Chihiro frowned at him.

"Fine. What's wrong, Chihiro-chan?" Minato asked and Chihiro smiled at the mention of her first name.

"Do you remember when you came over for my birthday, Minato-kun?" Chihiro asked softly.

It was back in September on her fiftieth birthday. They had made plans for Minato to come over and visit for her birthday. So Minato had bought her the newest volume of her favorite Manga. He also bought her a silver necklace the was in the shape of a book. The Manga was a planned gift, but when he saw the necklace he thought it would look gorgeous on her. He also had a birthday cake. A simple vanilla cake that Chihiro would love. He took the train to reach her neighborhood. The train ride was long and boring only interrupted by the text that he received from Mitsuru asking how long he would be out tonight. He had told her that he would be home before seven which gave him seven hours to hang out with his girlfriend.

The walk from the station to Chihiro's apartment was uneventful. He rung Chihiro's doorbell and after a few seconds he was inside her house. He took off his shoes as he stepped in. Chihiro was wearing a red sweater with a white skirt. She had left her hair down like always. She excitedly grabbed the cake from his hand and put it the kitchen. Apparently she had something cooking in the kitchen that she needed to get back too. Minato frowned at that. He wanted to do the cooking because it was her birthday and she needed to pampered.

"My mother won't be back until early in the morning tomorrow. She's pulling a double shift and all." Chihiro said doing well to hide the sadness that was behind the statement.

"Your mother works a lot, doesn't she?" Minato asked just to create a conversation. Chihiro was a shy girl so it was hard for her to keep a conversation going with anyone.

"Yeah since it's only my mother and me she works hard to support us." Chihiro said as she was stirring something in a pot.

Minato sat at her kitchen dinning table while she continued to cook. He had tried to stop her from finishing the meal, but she would have none of that. She rambled on about how she would never make a good wife if she couldn't cook. Which made Minato feel awkward because he wonder whether or not they would actually make it that far. Her birthday gift was down by his feet and he started another conversation about her mother. He could clearly tell that Chihiro Fushimi deeply loved her mother. Minato wondered if he loved Chihiro and vice verse. Finally Chihiro was finished cooking. She had made a simple curry dish, but Minato could remember that it was delicious.

After their meal was finished Chihiro cut a couple slices of her cake and the two of them enjoyed it. Minato gave his gifts to her. Chihiro opened the first one and stared blankly at the Manga in her hands. To Minato it seemed liked Chihiro wasn't believing what was in her hands was real.

"Thank you so much!" Chihiro shouted and Minato smiled bashfully at her.

"My mother couldn't afford my allowance this month and I was so sad that I couldn't buy this volume!" Chihiro shouted as she held the book close to her chest.

"I'm glad you liked it." Minato said as Chihiro pulled out the necklace.

She stared at the necklace and she shook her head at Minato.

"You shouldn't spend this much money on me." Chihiro said.

"I'm sorry." Minato said feeling a bit ashamed.

"But I'm glad." Chihiro said after a few moments of silence.

"That you would go so far for someone like me." Chihiro said blushing deeply as she stared at Minato.

"W-Would you like some milk with the cake?" Chihiro asked after a long moment of silence. Minato agreed and she got up and moved to her fridge She opened the door and Minato noticed that she was frowning.

"Hmm it seems like all I have left is my mother's favorite coffee." Chihiro frowned.

"I love coffee, what brand?" Minato said and Chihiro grabbed the bottle.

"It's homemade, but my mother calls it a White Russian. I'm not suppose to drink it." Chihiro said.

"But what the hell? I have a very important guest here." Chihiro said as she pour the two them a couple of glasses.

"It's has a strong flavor." Chihiro said as she took a sip. Minato took a sip of his. It tasted odd to him, but he was really liking it.

Minato had finished his cake along with his drink. He felt a bit odd almost like he was charmed by a shadow, but this was a bit different. He still had control over his body. He looked at Chihiro and it seemed like she was the same she stood up to take care of the dishes, but fell back in her chair. Minato stood up in shocked.

"Are you okay?" Minato asked as she stared up at him.

"Minato-kun, I feel dizzy." Chihiro said and Minato touched her forehead. She didn't seem to have a fever. She smiled at the touch of his hand.

"Here let me help you to your bed so you can lay down." Minato said as he helped her stand up.

"That would be nice." Chihiro said smiling at him.

Minato smelled something very nice. He couldn't tell if this was Chihiro's perfume or her natural smell, but he loved it. He absolutely loved it. Her body was warm to the touch and as they made the way to her bedroom she almost stumbled down a couple of times. Minato finally got tired of it and picked her up. All the fighting he had done in Tartarus had finally paid off. He looked down at her in his arms. In that moment she was more beautiful than she had ever had been before. Her face was a deep red and her dark eyes never stopped starting at his face.

"You're like my shinning knight." Chihiro teased and Minato laughed at her comment.

"That makes you my princess then." Minato said as he opened the door to her room.

"Mmm, I like that." Chihiro said as he place her down softly in her bed.

She smiled up at him from her bed. There was a silence in the room, but it wasn't an awkward silence. With every second that past Minato found Chihiro to be more beautiful. He wanted her. His eyes examined her whole body. Her chest moving up and down to the pace of her breathing. The white skin on her legs that was usually covered up by stockings. He couldn't take anymore he kissed and she kissed him back. In the next moment he was in her bed the two of them kissing each other. He could taste the White Russian in her mouth. He kissed her neck and could taste her sweat. He liked it all.

He found himself taking off her sweater. She went along with it. They had kissed before, but never gone this far before. Yet she had let him take off her sweater. He pale skin shined in the afternoon sun that came through her bedroom window. His fingertips touched her smooth skin and she complain that he was tickling her. He moved to take off her bra . She asked him whether he loved her or not. He doesn't remember anything else except when he woke up early the following morning he was shocked. Chihiro's naked body lay next to him. She wouldn't discuss what happen. So he broke up with her a week later.

"Of course I remember." Minato said as he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"You'll take responsibility right?" Chihiro asked and he looked at her shocked.

"I'm pregnant." Chihiro said and Minato couldn't find anything to say.

"I'm scared, Minato. So scared." Chihiro said desperation in her voice.

"My mother had me when she was in high school too." Chihiro said tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do!" Chihiro shouted as she started to cry.

"It's going to be fine." Minato said and he found himself wrapping an arm around the crying freshman.

"I'll take responsibility." Minato said and Chihiro turned to hug him crying into his chest.

Fuuka had a funny feeling from the text that she received from Minato. What kind of business would Minato have? She knew every aspect of Minato's life which she learned from her Persona Juno. At first Fuuka was just amused with watching Minato through her Persona when he would fight in Tartarus, but as time went on she found herself watching him through her Persona ability all the time. She learned about all his daily routines. She just couldn't stop herself from watching him. If class or something was too boring she just searched her surroundings for Minato.

But then something amazing happen. Minato approached her all on his own and since she knew everything about him. She pretended to be the perfect girl for him. Soon after that Minato had broken up with Chihiro and since been dating Fuuka. Things were going good for her. Just a little longer and Minato would be forever her's. But his behavior today was just a little to unexpected for Fuuka. Sitting in her classroom where she would normally be meet up with Minato she decided to use her powers just to check up on him.

She closed her eyes and felt his presence on the roof of their school. He wasn't alone. He was with a girl. Fuuka knew this girl to be Chihiro Fushimi. Fuuka clenched her tiny fist in rage.

"How dare that bitch be with him?" Fuuka whispered to herself.

Fuuka learned that Chihiro mention an event that happen on her birthday. There was no interactions between the two for a few moments. There was talk about responsibility. There was some crying and then Minato hugged Chihiro. Minato hugged Chihiro! An unknown rage exploded inside of Fuuka. She couldn't believe that ugly stupid excuse for a girl had touch her Minato! It was unforgivable for any other person to touch Minato except for Fuuka Yamagishi. Because Minato Arisato was Fuuka's and only Fuuka's. She focused back to the scene on the roof. She watched as Chihiro slowly kissed Minato and instead of pushing Chihiro away he kissed her back.

"Dammit!" she screamed in her head as she slammed her hand down onto her desk.

"Dammit!" she screamed in her head again followed by another slam of her hand.

"Are you okay, Yamagishi-chan?" A concern student asked taking her away from the scene on the roof and back to her classroom.

"I'm great. Thank for asking." Fuuka said smiling at the student. The concern student shrugged and went back to the conversation he was having with his friend.

"Fuck that bitch." Fuuka said to herself as she gather her things anger crossing her delicate face.

"See you tomorrow, Fuuka." A female student said from behind her. Fuuka turned around to face her fellow student with a smile she waved goodbye.


	2. Our Love

Two Faced Lover

A Fanfic by Troy Hedding

Chapter 2: Our Love

Minato stared out of the train window as it jolted along its tracks. He licked his lips and wondered why he couldn't keep it in his pants. He figured that since he was slightly intoxicated that was mostly like the cause of his lack of self control. His lips curled into a small smile and found it funny that Chihiro was pregnant after their first time when he could recall every couple in every TV show that wanted a kid had trouble getting pregnant. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He felt someone squeeze his hand.

He turned to see Chihiro sitting smiling at him. She was holding his hand. Her hand was soft and warm. An image of their hands locked together on her bed popped into his mind for a second. She adjusted the locks of hair in front of her face with her free hand not taking her eyes off Minato for a moment. He started to wonder how he agreed to having a talk with her mother. A small panic arouse inside Minato as he started to think about Chihiro being pregnant. Would she have to drop out of school? Would the school kick her out because she was pregnant? Would he be kicked out too because he was the father? Would he have to quite school to get a job to support the baby? What kind of execution would Mitsuru perform on him when she found out? He shook his head he couldn't think like that. Chihiro needed him to be strong.

Though he couldn't get the one important question out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. What was he going to tell Fuuka?

"Is something wrong?" Chihiro asked and Minato shook his head no.

"This is just all hard to take." Minato said and she squeezed his hand harder.

"It's your fault." Chihiro said and Minato gave her a puzzled look.

"You're the one who wouldn't stop kissing me." Chihiro said looking away an annoyed look crossing her face.

"If you didn't give us a mixed Vodka drink we could have avoided this mess in the first place." Minato said his voice sounding agitated.

"Oh sure blamed it on the young naive girl." Chihiro said letting go of his hand.

She turned away from him and he let out another frustrated sigh. He was torn between wanting to be a good person and take responsibility for his action, but he still wanted be a horrible excuse of a man and run as far as he could away from the girl Chihiro Fushimi who was carrying his child. A few minutes of silence went by before Minato's conscious finally took over. He turned in his seat to get a look at Chihiro's face. She was biting her lower lip with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her right foot was tapping a quick pace on the floor of the train. Her eyes were blinking rapidly as if they were fighting a losing battle against the tears that were about to start again.

"Chihiro-chan, I'm sorry." he apologized and she shifted a lit bit away from him.

"I'm just really surprise that's all." Minato said as he realized that was a pretty lousy excuse.

"I just don't know what to do really." Minato admitted. He could lead a team of teenagers against a giant monsters, but he was clueless in what he should do to comfort his pregnant ex.

The two of them went silent again, but Minato noticed that Chihiro wasn't about to have a break down in the view of the public eye. Still Minato felt like he hadn't repaired anything between the two of them. The train was close to it destination when Chihiro started to speak up.

"Minato-kun..." Chihiro said softly breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" He responded as he shifted closer to her so that he could easily hear her soft voice.

"M-My mother wants me to get an abortion." Chihiro said and Minato stared at her.

"S-She says that its the best option for me because of my age. It's risky for me to deliver a baby, plus she says that she can't support another kid." Chihiro said as she ringed her hands in her lap.

"I see." Minato said as he put an arm around her shoulders to give her a little comfort.

"But I said no. I told her I would never get rid of this baby." Chihiro said as she clenched her fists.

"What made you say that?" Minato asked in a calm voice to assure her that he wasn't angry at her decision, but curious.

"Isn't it obvious, Minato-kun?" Chihiro asked turning to stare into his eyes again.

There was a few moments of silence where Chihiro was waiting for Minato to respond, but he didn't.

"It's proof of our love." Chihiro answered with a small smile on her face.

"Our love?" Minato asked and Chihiro nodded her head in an answer.

"Our love?" Minato whispered to himself.

Minato thoughts drifted back to the day where their child was conceived. He remembered the question that she had asked him. Whether or not he loved her. He remembered that he answered an yes, but what he couldn't remember was if he answered yes because he did love her or that he was horny and just wanted to have sex. Beside it was pointless because he wasn't dating Chihiro, but Fuuka instead. But did that mean he loved Fuuka? Fuuka was nice, but did he really have any feelings for her?He shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really know.

He focused his attention back to Chihiro. The train was slowing down and about to come to a stop. The setting sun shined on her delicate face. She smiled grabbing her school bag as the train came to a stop. She stood up and was about to walk when she noticed that Minato was still sitting down on his seat.

"Are you getting cold feet?" Chihiro teased as she held out her hand to him. He grabbed an hold of her hand and lifted himself from his seat. Her hand felt warm. It made his heart beat quicker with each passing second.

"Not a chance in the world." Minato said putting on a tough guy act.

"Good." Chihiro said with a huge smile. Minato stared at Chihiro. The way her face looked so natural with her dark glasses. The way her thin lips curled up into a smile. The only word that Minato could use to describe her was beautiful.

They walked off the train hand in hand. Their fingers were locked and Minato could feel the warmth coming from her. As she started to discuss a new Manga that had recently come out. He listen to every word that came out of her mouth. He felt the fear that was on the train and on the roof top melt away. He felt like everything was going to be fine. She stopped walking for a few moments to clean her glasses. He watched as she gently cleaned her glasses with a handkerchief she had pulled out of her skirt pocket. As he watched her clean her glasses he realized that this was the women who would be the mother of his child and that made him happy. He started to wonder whether or not that feeling was love or something else.

"He seemed like a really nice young man." Chihiro's mother said as Chihiro continued to wash the dishes they used from the dinner that the three of them had recently eaten.

Minato had left no more than ten minutes earlier. The conversation felt extremely awkward to Chihiro as her mother had pounded Minato with question after question. But just like Chihiro knew he would Minato had answered every question with out hesitation. Chihiro knew that Minato was dependable, but she never thought that he would be this dependable. But she shook her head at that thought. Her Minato was perfect in all ways. She believe that was the reason she was able to get pregnant by him with one go.

"It's kind of the reason I fell for him." Chihiro said and her mother laughed just a little bit.

"Him being your strong and brave Senpai it's almost like you are in your own Anime." Her mother teased and she shot her mother a dark look and that only made her mother laugh even more.

"So have you two done it again after the day on your birthday?" Her mother asked and Chihiro blushed looking away from her mother.

"So how many months have you two been dating for?" Her mother asked and Chihiro was too embarrassed by the first question to answer the second question.

"Seven months, right?" Chihiro's mother answered with another question.

"Eight months. You forgot last month, mom." Chihiro correct as she turned off the kitchen sink water.

"I'm tired so I'm going to head to bed early." Chihiro said as she dried her hands on a kitchen rag.

"Okay, sweetie. Enjoy the good nights of sleep while you can." Her mother said with a chuckle, but Chihiro didn't find the joke funny.

Chihiro walked into her room locking the door behind her. She unbuttoned the white blouse that she was wearing as she moved to her closet. She opened her closet door and pulled out a hanger. She hung up her blouse. She touched her stomach affectionately thinking about how Minato's child was inside her. She closed her eyes and smiled. She had finally told him her big secret. Now her family would be complete. She felt the touch of metal and looked down at the necklace around her neck. It was the necklace that Minato had given her for her birthday.

"I guess I should put this away before I lose it." She said to herself pushing the cloths on the hangers in her closet out of the way.

With the clothes out the way she was able to reveal the wall. There was a single small shelf on the wall. On the shelf was a book cover that Minato had given her as a gift. Next to the book cover was the Manga that she had received on her birthday. There was also a couple of empty bottles. Some bottles were from water and other was from soda and juice. She placed the necklace on the Manga and was about to move the clothing to their original position when something jog her memory.

"That's right I almost forgot." Chihiro said as she moved from the closet to her school bag that she had place on her bed when she arrived at her home.

She searched through her book bag and found a couple of photos of Minato. There was exactly three photo's in her hands. The first one was of Minato eating lunch with Fuuka. The second photo was him at his shoe locker closing it. The last photo was of him running around the track field during his physical education. She put the first photo onto her study desk while she grabbed some tap from the desk. She moved back to the closet and ponder where she would place these new photos. She frown she was running out of room in her closet because of all the pictures she had of Minato taped on the wall. But she found two spots and was able to tape them onto the wall. She blew a kiss to each one and thanked them for allowing her to look at them whenever she wanted too.

She moved back to her study desk and sat down. She pulled out a pair of scissors and picked up the first picture. The picture of Fuuka and Minato eating lunch together. For a few moments Chihiro's hands shook with rage as she stared at the picture. She was finally able to calm down when she remember that she was carrying Minato's baby and not Fuuka. With a smile she cut Fuuka out of the picture.

"I sure hope papa forgets about that girl or mommy will have to punish him." Chihiro said to the child growing inside her.


	3. Love is War

Two Faced Lover

A Fanfic by Troy Hedding

Chapter 3: Love is War

Fuuka Yamagishi tapped her small right foot on the lobby floor impatiently as she waited for Minato Arisato to return home. Although she was angry, but not as angry as she was earlier during the day in which she had witnessed through her Persona Luna's eyes. Her boyfriend had kissed his ex Chihiro Fushimi. How dare that girl touch her property. Minato was her's and no one else. She also felt rage at Minato. Who did he think he was thinking that it was okay for him to kiss another girl? She clenched onto her skirt with rage.

Things were going good for Fuuka until today. Fuuka would tell Minato step by step what he should do and like a good little pet he was he would do it. Minato never complain about how Fuuka treated him. Besides his reward was always a kiss or a hug that made him smile. Slowly she was shaping him into the kind of pet that she could spend the rest of her life with. But then that Chihiro Fushimi had to step into the way. Fuuka shook her head at that thought. It wasn't too late for Fuuka to turn things around for her. All she had to do was wait for Minato to return home and set him straight.

It was late when Minato returned home and the only one sitting in the lobby was Fuuka. The only light in the lobby came from her laptop that she had opened on her lap. She smiled as she put her laptop down onto the coffee table and stood up with a smile. She walked to stand in front of Minato who was surprised to see her still up.

"Good evening, Minato-kun." Fuuka greeted with a smile.

"Oh good evening." Minato responded with a small smile.

"So, where you've been?" Fuuka asked with a smile the did well to hide the anger that was building up within her.

"Actually that leads to something I want to talk to you about." Minato said with an uneasy laugh.

"Oh yeah?" Fuuka asked as Minato walked past him to sit down onto one of the couches. She stared at his back with hatred.

"It has to do something with my ex Chihiro Fushimi." Minato said and he stared at the curious smile on Fuuka's face. He didn't notice Fuuka's clenching fist

"What about her?" Fuuka asked barely able to keep her anger in check.

"She's pregnant." Minato answered and Fuuka choked back a laugh.

"And?" Fuuka asked and Minato stared at her confused.

"I don't understand what you mean." Minato said and Fuuka let out a small laugh. Fuuka realized that the bitch Chihiro was trying to trap her pet. All she had to do was set Minato straight.

"So a fuckin slut gets knocked up. Why should it matter to you?" Fuuka explained and Minato was dumbfounded by the way Fuuka was acting.

"I think you should tell that whore that she shouldn't bother you anymore." Fuuka said and Minato shook his head in disbelief.

"And if she ask you why. Tell her that your my boyfriend and any respectable man wouldn't want anything to do with a slut like Chihiro." Fuuka explained as she walked behind Minato to pet his hair softly.

"Whoa, just hold on a second here!" Minato shouted standing up knocking away Fuuka's hand.

"There's a couple things I have to say here!" Minato said and it took all of Fuuka's self control not to jump at Minato and make him listen to her.

"First of all, I know Chihiro-chan. The only boyfriend that she has ever had is me. Second the only man that she has been with is me!" Minato yelled and Fuuka started to put it all together.

Chihiro Fushimi had stole her pets virginity. She had stole something from Minato that Fuuka could never take. To Fuuka that meant that Minato could never one hundred percent belong to Fuuka Yamagishi. Fuuka was like a pot of boiling water left on the stove for to long. Her anger was going to spill out at any moment.

"Chihiro's baby is mine." Minato said his voice at a calm level. Fuuka's levee broke

"No!" Fuuka shouted stomping her foot in the ground.

"Are you letting that whore tell you lies, Minato-kun?" Fuuka asked her sweet voice gone replace by a voice filled with venom and malice.

"Be a good boy, Minato and tell me that you playing a bad joke." Fuuka said and Minato let out a frustrated sigh.

"If you confess now, I promise that I won't be mad at you." Fuuka said doing her best to put on a fake smile.

"

Look, Fuuka. I know it's hard to take, but Chihiro is pregnant with my child and I plan to take full responsibility for my actions." Minato explained and Fuuka turned around her shoulders heaving with anger. She shoved everything that was on the counter behind her off. A lamp shattered on the ground as she turned around clenching her teeth her shoulders shaking with rage.

"I'm only thinking about what's best for you, baby." Fuuka said.

"You see I bet it's all a lie Minato. She just trying to steal you away from with a lie. She's not pregnant, baby" Fuuka said calming down thinking that she had Minato back on her side.

"Then she has her mother going along with it." Minato said and Fuuka gave him a puzzled look.

"The reason why I was out late was because I was talking with Chihiro and her mother." Minato said and there was an silence in the lobby room.

"Who cares." Fuuka said after a few minutes of silence. Her normal cheery voice returning again.

"Who cares?" Minato repeated.

"Yes, who cares." Fuuka responded slowly walking around the couch toward Minato.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked and Fuuka gave him a small chuckle.

"So, Chihiro Fushimi is pregnant with your child. What does that have to do with us?" Fuuka asked and Minato was too stun by her behavior to respond.

"This is what I want you to do. First you call Chihiro and tell her that you want nothing to do with her and the baby. Second you tell her that she should never contact you again and if she does tell her that you will spread a dirty rumor that she's dirty slut that will sleep with any guy who ask.." Fuuka explain touching his face affectionately.

"And if it comes to the point of where you need to spread the rumors just tell me and I'll get Natsuki and her friends to help me along." Fuuka said and Minato knocked her hand away from his face.

"I can't believe you just said that." Minato said looking at her with disbelief.

"Chihiro was my first girlfriend. She was also the first girl that I slept with. I just can't abandon her and the baby. I grew up without a family and I don't want my child to go through that." Minato calmly explained.

"Who cares if she was your girlfriend and if you behave correctly you might get lucky with me." Fuuka said winking at him. He just shook his head in disgust.

"I can't believe I ever went out with a girl like you." Minato said as he let out a sigh.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that." Fuuka said her cheery self disappearing again.

"This is where our relationship ends." Minato said softly

"Does that mean you don't love me anymore?"

"I never said that I did."

"So that means you love that bitch?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know?"

"She isn't you."

"I'm tired, so I'm going to bed." Minato said as he walked past Fuuka.

"You're going to regret this, Minato. I promise you, you will." Fuuka whispered to Minato's back.

Minato turned the light on as he walked into his room. He let out sighed as his mind went over the encounter he had with Fuuka in the lobby. She was completely different from the nice girl that he had dated the past month. He shook his head and threw his school bag near his study desk. He quickly changed into his pj's and lay down onto his bed. He realized with all that had happen down stairs he knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep right now. So he moved to his desk and decided to get some studying done.

Ten minutes into studying he heard his phone go off. He put his pencil down and reached down into his school bag where he kept his cell phone at. He opened his phone to find out that Fuuka had sent him a text message. He felt like he should ignore the text, but he went ahead and open the message anyway. Fuuka wrote and called him a liar. He was curious so he responded back asking why she though he was a liar.

A few moment later she had text him back saying that he was liar because he did not go to bed and was studying instead. Minato was curious as to how she knew that he was studying and not actually sleeping. To find out he sent a her message asking her how could she know that he was studying when he was actually in his bed and she just woke him up with her text. There wasn't a text back for a few minutes so Minato went back to studying. His phone rang with Fuuka calling him. He picked up his phone.

"Hello, Minato-kun." Fuuka greeted with a cheery voice.

"Have you called to admit that you're wrong?" Minato asked and Fuuka laughed.

"Can I tell you exactly what your doing right now?" Fuuka asked with an overly cheery voice that made a shiver run down Minato's spine.

"Sure, go ahead." Minato said with a confident smile on his face.

"As of right now you studying English, but you stuck on translating a certain phrase so you was about to look it up in your reference book." Fuuka said and another chill ran down Minato's spine.

"Y-Your wrong." Minato lied, but the hesitation in his voice betrayed him.

"Your such a bad liar, Minato-kun." Fuuka said and Minato pondered whether or not he should end the call.

"What do you want, Fuuka?" Minato asked deciding against his better judgment.

"I want you to make it right, baby." Fuuka answered her voice sounding excited.

"I don't need to make anything right." Minato said and Fuuka laughed.

"Just listen for a second,okay?" Fuuka ordered more than asked.

"If you promise to do what you asked earlier I will come to you room and I promise you we will have sex." Fuuka said and Minato let out a frustrated sigh.

"

No, thank you." Minato responded.

"Honestly, Fuuka I thought you was a much better person than this." Minato said before he ended the call.

Minato went back to studying as he tried to ignore his phone going of for ten minutes straight as Fuuka tried to reach him again. Eventually he grew tired of his vibrating phone and he shut it off. He just didn't understand what was going on with Fuuka.

Fuuka's whole body shook with rage as she stared at her phone screen. It said that her call was ended. She shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't belief that her pet was acting this badly. She stomped around her room trying to get a hold of Minato again, but failing. After twenty minutes of failed attempts she threw her phone onto her bed. She started to pull on her hair because the anger inside her.

"

How dare he!" she protested to her empty room.

She moved to her desk where various books, Cd's, and various movies were neatly organized. She tossed it all off her dresser onto the ground. The books made a loud thump while her Cd's and a movies made loud crash against the wall. She wanted to scream, but she knew better than that. She really didn't want to gather attention. That's why she had clean up the mess she made in the lobby after Minato had left her in the dark.

"I'm always cleaning up after his messes." Fuuka said laughing to herself.

"But then again any pet owner has to do that." Fuuka joked as she moved to sit down on her bed.

"So, I'll guess I'll just have to clean up the Fushimi mess too." Fuuka said as she picked up her phone again.

"Once it's all taken care of he will just have to come back to me." Fuuka said as she started to dial a number.

"Where else is he going to get any affection?" She asked herself before she broke out into a small chuckle.


	4. Sin and Punishment

Two Faced Lover

A Fanfic By Troy Hedding

Chapter 4: Sin and Punishment

The lunch bell rang and Minato Arisato felt like he should get some bread for lunch. He stood up from his desk and walked to his classroom door. He opened the door to find Fuuka Yamagishi just about to open the door herself. She smiled up at him and he gave her an uneasy smile back at her. He tried to walk by her, but she position herself to block him from just walking by her.

"Excuse me, I'm try to go buy myself some lunch." Minato said and Fuuka just smile up at him.

"What do you want?" Minato asked giving up the idea of just ignoring her like he originally wanted to.

"I'm just here to find out something." Fuuka answered in her overly cheerful voice.

"And what would that be?" Minato asked and Fuuka chuckled to herself a little.

"Well did you do what I asked, Minato-kun?" Fuuka asked and Minato let out a frustrated sigh. He really couldn't believe that his sweet little Fuuka-chan was acting this way.

"No I didn't do what you asked and nor do I have any intention to do so." Minato said and he watched as the smile on Fuuka's face twitched for a few seconds. He was concern on whether or not that she might actually explode on him like she did last night.

"I see." Fuuka said and there was a long moment silence. A couple of Minato's classmates asked him to move out of the way. He obliged and so did Fuuka.

"I'm going now. I'm quite hungry. See you later, Fuuka-chan." Minato said as he walked out of his classroom and made his way down the hallway.

Fuuka was close behind him. It annoyed him that she was following him, but what could he do. He couldn't tell her to stop following him. It was quite possible that Fuuka needed to go this way and he really didn't like the whole angry situation between him and Fuuka. If he could prevent himself from hurting Fuuka anymore then he would. So unless she brought up the subject of Chihiro he would do his best to ether ignore or just let her behavior slide by. He was about to reach the stairs when he felt her grabbed his hand. He quickly pulled his hand away and stopped and turned to look at her.

"What are you doing?" Minato asked angry crossing his normally stoic face.

"I want to hold your hand." Fuuka said and it felt more like an order rather than a question.

"I don't want to hold your hand." Minato said and a chill ran down Minato spine from Fuuka's intense stair.

"You will hold my hand here." Fuuka order and he just shook his head.

"No." Minato said and Fuuka bit her bottom lip to hold back her anger.

"Hold my hand, Minato-kun." Fuuka said and Minato just shook his head no at her order.

"I just don't understand why you won't hold your girlfriends hand." Fuuka said sadness in her voice.

"You're not my girlfriend anymore, Fuuka-chan." Minato said and Fuuka's hand clenched and unclenched.

"I don't think you really get it, Minato-kun." Fuuka said her voice filling up with malice.

"You do not get to choose when our relationship ends." Fuuka said poking his chest with her finger.

"I get to choose when our relationship end so shut and be a good boy." Fuuka said as she continued to poke his chest.

"So I'm going to hold out my hand and you're going to grab and then we will walk hand in hand to buy our lunch." Fuuka said and Minato gave her a puzzle look. Her strange dominating behavior had caught him off guard once again.

She took action when she noticed his hesitation. She grabbed his shirt with the same hand that she was using to poke his chest with. She pulled him close reaching up to kiss him deeply. There was gasp from the students in the hallway because of Fuuka's bold behavior. But the kiss had only made Minato angry. He pushed away and Fuuka looked at him shocked.

"Stay away from me, Fuuka. I don't want anything to do with you!" Minato shouted and Fuuka was about to say something, but Minato ignored her and quickly walked away from her.

Fuuka watched as Minato walked away. She didn't want to punish Minato, but she wasn't about to let her pet think that he was in charge. It was time that Minato learned that Fuuka Yamagishi was his master. She turned around letting out a stressful sigh she started to head back to her classroom where Natsuki and her friends were waiting for her. She didn't like the idea of showing Minato this side of her, but she would do anything to keep him.

After buying his bread he decided to meet the mother of his child Chihiro Fushimi. He thought about buying some bread for Chihiro, but he knew that she always brought her own Bento, Cooking was one of the few skills that Chihiro was quite good at. He arrived at Chihiro classroom and slowly opened the door. The was quite bit stares from his underclassmen, but Minato's focus on looking for Chihiro, but he couldn't find her anywhere in the classroom.

"Hey there, senpai!" A female student with short black hair and hazel eyes greeted. She was blushing sightly as she walked up to him. Minato recognized the girl to be Gasai Aya. She was one of the few people to always appear at his swim meets cheering him on.

"Hello, Gasai-chan." Minato greeted back with an uneasy smile. Gasai for some reason always made him feel uneasy.

"What are you doing, here Arisato-senpai?" Gasai asked and Minato quickly scan the classroom for Chihiro before answering.

"I'm looking for someone." Minato answered Gasai's smile only widen.

"Oh really? Maybe I can help you." Gasai said while she smooth out her skirt in attempt to make herself look a little more attractive to Minato.

"Yeah, have you seen Chihiro Fushimi?" Minato asked and Gasai did well to hide her disappointment from Minato.

"I'm sorry, senpai. But Chihiro left the class when lunch started." Gasai answered and Minato let out a disappointed sigh.

"Do you know where she might have gone?" Minato asked and Gasai shook her head no.

"I see. Well thank you anyways." Minato said waving goodbye before turning around to leave.

"Wait a second, Arisato-senpai!" Gasai shouted and Minato turned around to look at her. Gasai ran a hand through her short hair trying to make herself look as cute as possible.

"Why don't you hang out with me and my friends instead?" Gasai asked blushing a bit deeply.

"I mean you already know Hirano-chan, but I'm more than willing to introduce you to the rest of my friends." Gasai said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, maybe another time." Minato said before he left the disappointed Aya Gasai in the doorway.

It nearly took the rest of Minato's lunch period, but eventually he was able to find Chihiro. She was on the roof of the school building. She had already finished her lunch and was staring out into the city. Minato let out sigh as he closed the roof door startling the shy girl.

"I finally found you!" Minato shouted as he walked over to sit by Chihiro.

"You turned off your phone so I couldn't find you." Minato said and Chihiro ignored him.

"Is something wrong, Chihiro-chan?" Minato asked concern in his voice.

"Y-You know we had sex, M-Minato." Chihiro said as she turned to look at him.

"So I think we should drop the 'chan' and 'kun' when were alone." Chihiro said and Minato nodded his head agreement.

"I see no problem in doing that." Minato said as he pulled out his lunch from his bag.

"Is there anything else bothering you, Chihiro?" Minato asked and Chihiro nodded her head yes.

"I saw you kissing, Yamagishi-chan." Chihiro said and Minato let out a sigh.

"Will you listen to my explanation?" Minato asked and Chihiro nodded her head yes. Chihiro stared at him intensely as she adjusted her glasses on her face.

"When I got home last night. Fuuka-chan was waiting for me and I told her everything and I told her that I was going to take responsibility and be with you and our baby." Minato said and Chihiro nodded her head understanding informing Minato that he should continue on with his story.

"Basically I told her I was breaking up with and she didn't really take it well." Minato explained recalling the weird behavior that Fuuka showed last night.

"She started to really act weird unlike herself. What you saw in the hallways was the result of her weird behavior lately." Minato said and he stared at Chihiro as she took everything in.

She was ringing her hands in her lap. He could tell that her nervous was running rampant in her body. Her face turned a deep red while she chewed on her bottom lip trying to think of an answer or some kind response that she could give him. As Minato watched her in the sunlight he found the only word that he could describe Chihiro to be was beautiful. It was strange, but Chihiro was nothing but beautiful to him.

"The kiss didn't mean anything right?" Chihiro asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Not a thing." Minato answered honestly.

"So, you don't have any feelings for Yamagishi-chan, right?" Chihiro asked and Minato hesitated to give her an answer.

He quickly thought about it for few moments. Fuuka was nice to him and he did enjoy being her boyfriend, but he couldn't honestly say that he had feelings for Fuuka. She was a very cute girl, but what about Chihiro? Chihiro was the mother of his child. Chihiro was the first person he was ever really intimate with. Chihiro was nothing but beautiful to him. He told himself that those thoughts were a feeling toward Chihiro. But he wasn't sure if that was love or not.

"I have no feelings for her." Minato answered honestly and Chihiro let out a sigh placing a hand on her stomach.

"Thank god! I was so scared." Chihiro said as she turned to hug Minato.

"I thought you didn't love me!" Chihiro shouted as she squeezed him tight. She was warm. Minato couldn't say he was a big fan of warm things, but Chihiro's warmth was something he couldn't get enough of.

"Of course, I love you." Minato said found himself saying. He wonder how much he really meant.

"You forgive me, right?" Minato asked pulling Chihiro to arms length. Chihiro quickly nodded her head yes. Her dark hair danced beautifully in front of her face.

Minato brushed a few of the stray hairs off of her glasses and that only made Chihiro's face turned a deeper red. Minato stared at her thin pink lips. He reached in and kissed her deeply. She tasted like soy sauce. It was very different taste from Fuuka's minty breath. The taste of Chihiro's mouth seemed to fit her perfectly. When the kissed ended he found himself staring into her dark eyes. In that brief moment he hoped that their baby would have her eyes. He was about to kiss her again when the bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

"Lunch is over already!" Minato jumped up surprised.

"You didn't get to eat your lunch did you?" Chihiro asked and Minato nodded his head yes.

"I'm sorry its all my fault." Chihiro apologized and Minato waved the apology away.

"It's my fault. I should have checked the roof sooner." Minato said and the two of them had a good laugh.

"How about you come over to my house for dinner?" Chihiro asked and Minato smiled at her.

"That sounds really good." Minato said and Chihiro stood up.

"Will you walk me back to my classroom?" Chihiro asked and Minato nodded his head yes. Truth be told she really didn't need to ask.

Chihiro had explained on the train ride over to her place that her mother would be away for the evening. She had to work the night shift tonight so it would just be the two of them. Chihiro had joked that there would be no White Russians involved this time and the two of them had shared a good laughed together. Minato was told to wait in her room when they arrived at her apartment. Chihiro had said that she would bring them tea to drink. He sat on Chihiro's bed waiting for her to come back. Her bed was really comfortable a fact that he really didn't remember from the last time he was on her bed.

Chihiro walked back into the room with a smile on her face. On the tray she was holding there was two cups of steaming tea and oddly there was a small hammer, a pair of pliers,a small paper clip, a candle, and some matches.. She placed the tray on her nightstand and Minato was about to reach for a cup of tea when Chihiro slapped his hand away from the cups.

"Tea is for later." Chihiro said anger in her voice. Minato had only seen her speak this way when she accused of stealing money from students.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked calmly.

"I'm worried about you, Minato." Chihiro said and Minato gave her puzzled look.

"I mean you're about to be a father. What kind of example is it to show your child that its okay to cheat on your significant other?" Chihiro asked as she slowly cleared off her classes with her shirt.

"Is this about the kiss I had with Fuuka?" Minato asked confused as Chihiro put her glasses back on.

"Of course its about this kiss you fuckin idiot." Chihiro answered and Minato was thrown aback by her answer.

"I thought you understood it and forgave me." Minato said and Chihiro let out a small chuckled as she move to stand in front of Minato.

"Papa's such an idiot." Chihiro said to the child growing inside her belly.

"I don't understand." Minato said staring up at Chihiro.

"You committed a sin and I forgave you of that." Chihiro said as she raised her right fist.

"But I still have to punish you." Chihiro said as her right fist crashed into Minato's nose. Minato was to focus on her words that he was caught completely off guard.

Another punched followed by another punched had Minato completely dazed on his back. He didn't notice but she had grabbed the hammer off of the tray of things she brought in earlier. She quickly grabbed a pair of panties from her drawer. She stuffed it into his mouth to muffle his future screams. She grabbed his left arm using her weight to hold down the rest of his body. She grabbed his left hand folding all his fingers except the middle finger inward. She then slammed the hammer down as hard as she could on his middle finger. He let out a muffle scream as she got off of him.

"Next time you have an intimate moment with anyone other than me it will be your hand." Chihiro warned as she threw the hammer on the ground .

Minato was pulled back from his daze from the pain grabbed onto his broken finger. He pulled out the panty in his mouth and stared at Chihiro's back as she lit a match. Minato thought about the pain in his hand and the girl who caused it. He watched as she lit the candle. He felt blood drip from his nose. He felt the throbbing pain in his finger. He watched Chihiro Fushimi blow out the match and set it on the tray. There was only on word to describe her. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

"Are you bleeding under your fingernail?" Chihiro asked in a gentle voice. Minato checked his finger and it was bleeding under his fingernail.

"Chihiro, why would you do this?" He asked and she turned toward him and bent down to look at his finger. She ignored his question and moved back to the candle.

She grabbed the paper clip and bended the pointed end outward. She then grabbed the pliers and used it to hold the paper clip's pointed end over the flame of the candle.

"Answer me!" Minato shouted and Chihiro turned her head to smile at him.

"Because I love you." Chihiro answered and Minato could only stare at her beautiful smile.


	5. Despair

Two Faced Lover

A fanfic By Troy Hedding

Chapter 5: Despair

Minato had let Chihiro relieve the blood out from under his left middle fingernail. He was able to calm himself down after that. He decided for his own health that he should leave Chihiro's place. Chihiro was clearly not happy with that, but she just broke his middle finger how was he suppose to react to that? To Minato she was lucky that he didn't call the authorities on her. But she was pregnant with his child so he couldn't just thrown her to the police. What would happen to his child? Would it be thrown into the orphanage system of Japan? Would it go from one broken family to the next? He couldn't let that happen. Minato knew what it was like growing up without a family and he wasn't about to let his child go through the same thing.

So, he knew that he had to keep quiet about Chihiro's behavior. He knew he had to quickly get back to the dorm and get the swelling down in his finger. It hurt a lot. Minato didn't understand Chihiro. Chihiro knew about the kiss and forgave him, yet she was still angry at him. He also didn't understand why Chihiro went as far as breaking a finger. She had said something about sin and punishment. But the thing that confused Minato the most was that she told him she done it all because of her love for him. Minato was young and inexperience in relationship, but he knew that you never hurt someone because you love that person.

But Chihiro wasn't the only thing scaring and confusing him. It was himself. Even though she had made his nose bleed and broken his finger. He knew that he didn't hold it against her. The whole experience had made him smile. He liked the fact that he had seen another side to Chihiro. He had seen the enraged menacing side that she had never shown him before. He had seen her angry before, but this was on a whole new level. The only way that Minato could describe it was, beautiful. Chihiro Fushimi was beautiful when she was enraged breaking his finger. Chihiro Fushimi was beautiful when she was shyly cleaning her glasses.

Minato let out a sigh as he entered in his dorm. He was lucky that the lobby was empty. He quickly hurried into the kitchen. He found himself a zip lock bag in one of the cabinets. He moved to the freezer in which he was able to find some ice. He put about six cubes of ice in the bag and zipped it up. He put the bag of ice on his throbbing finger. He flinched at both the pain and the cold temperature of the ice. He heard a shuffle behind him and he quickly turned around to see Aegis standing in the door way. A concern look crossed her robotic face.

"Did you injure yourself, Minato-kun?" Aegis asked as she slowly walked over to where he was standing.

"It's really nothing. I'll be fine." Minato lied smiling at Aegis.

Aegis grabbed his wrist before he could pull away. She examined his finger and let out a gasp as she noticed that his finger was broken. She stared at Minato with a gentle look as she took the bag of ice and held it against the broken finger. Aegis keen robotic eyes did notice the marks on his fingernail signaling that someone did provide simple first aid to him. She knew it wasn't himself because she didn't see any of the tools he would have used.

"I believe your middle finger has been broken." Aegis said her voice delicate.

"You don't say?" Minato joked and he realized that he was the only one who was going to find this situation funny.

"How did this happen, Minato-kun?" Aegis asked and Minato ran multiple scenarios in his head trying to find one in which Aegis would actually believe.

"Well I tripped and fell at the subway station. A guy pushing some kind of kart accidentally ran my finger over." Minato answered and Aegis stared at him for few unbearable seconds.

"I see. What about the man who caused the accident?" Aegis asked and Minato realized he chose the wrong idea.

"Uhh, he fled the scene." Minato lied and Aegis frowned at him.

"Did you report this incident to the police?" Aegis asked and Minato quickly shook his head no.

"Why not?" Aegis asked anger replacing her gentle voice.

"Because I didn't want to make a big deal about it." Minato lied and Aegis concern turned into anger.

"I'm surprised that you didn't make the correct choice, Minato-kun." Aegis said disappointment in her voice.

"I should inform, Mitsuru of this immediately." Aegis said as she turned to leave. Minato's right hand grabbed Aegis trailing arm.

"If you do that I'll never forgive you, Aegis." Minato said sternly and Aegis stared at him with a concern look upon her face.

"I don't understand, Minato-kun. This is very important. Why would you try to prevent me?" Aegis asked. The robot was clearly confused.

"Please just this once, Aegis." Minato begged and the android stared at Minato.

"I understand. I will comply this time." Aegis said and Minato let go of her arm.

Aegis gently remove the somewhat melted ice bag from his hand. She gently lifted his injured hand up to her face where she gently kissed his broken finger. Minato quickly pulled his hand away blushing at the smiling robot.

"What was that!" Minato protested and Aegis chuckled a bit.

"I performed the act of kissing it better. A behavior that mothers usually performs when they find that their child has been injured." Aegis explained and Minato let out a small chuckle.

"I'm not a kid you know." Minato said, but he couldn't help but smile at Aegis.

It was nearly midnight as Minato lay in his bed trying to fall asleep. It was going to take some time before Minato would be use to not using his broken finger for things. He heard a somewhat soft knock on his door. He slowly got up out of his bed to answer the door. He opened the door and as soon as it was open Fuuka Yamagishi threw herself at him. She embraced him crying into his night shirt. Minato blushed as he realized that she was only wearing a shirt that barely covered her panties.

"I'm so sorry!" Fuuka cried into his chest. Minato was once again dumbfounded by her behavior.

"It's all my fault. I let you go and you got yourself hurt!" Fuuka exclaimed and Minato fumbled for a response.

He found himself being pushed back by Fuuka. She was aiming him back to his bed. Minato knew that he had to regain control of the situation before it got out of control, but Fuuka wasn't about to let that happen.

"I'm going to make it all better, baby." Fuuka said before she reached up and kissed him deeply.

Her breath was minty a reminder that the girl that he was kissing wasn't Chihiro. He tried to push her away with his right hand, but found that he didn't have the strength with just one arm. So in the moment of desperation he used both arms to push her away. She was surprise by the sudden break in the kiss. He grabbed his left hand in pain as the throbbing pain in his left middle finger attacked again. She used the moment of distraction to tackle him onto his bed. There was minor scuffle, but Minato found himself under Fuuka. His arms were pinned down by her knees.

"What the hell are you doing?" Minato asked and Fuuka chuckled at him as she touched his face affectionately.

"What do you plan to do!" Minato demanded and Fuuka pinched his cheek.

"I'm about to have sex with you, baby." Fuuka said as she slowly took off her shirt that revealed her bare chest.

"Do you like?" Fuuka asked coyly as Minato stared at her naked chest.

Fuuka reach behind her to touch the bulge in his pj's bottoms. She smile as she slowly started to rub it through his clothing. She felt it grow harder and harder.

"Does my boy feel horny?" Fuuka tease and Minato turned his head to look away from her.

"Well dose he?" Fuuka tease again as she reached into his pants and grabbed a hold of his manhood. He flinched at her cold hand, but he wanted her to continue to play with his. He had a desire to ejaculate and he could only do that with her help.

"If you don't answer I'll go back to my room." Fuuka warned a sinister look crossing her face.

Minato was torn between the idea of not cheating on Chihiro and the idea of letting Fuuka touch him even more. All his rational thoughts were focus on getting Fuuka out of his room. He didn't want to break Chihiro's heart by cheating on her. He didn't want to go through the physical pain of having Chihiro punish him again. She said that she would break his hand if he found out again and deep down Minato knew that he would let Chihiro break his hand. But his throbbing member down below ruled out all rational ideas. He wanted Fuuka. He wanted Fuuka bad.

"Yes, I'm horny." Minato said and Fuuka sinister smile grew. She ran her hand down his face affectionately.

"You have to use the right words, baby." Fuuka said giggling to herself.

"You have to say, 'Master, your pet is horny and I need you to relieve me of this suffering.' Do you understand?" Fuuka informed an Minato stared up at Fuuka's lustful stare.

"Master, your pet is horny and I need you to relieve me of this suffering." Minato said and Fuuka laughed uncontrollably as she rubbed his manhood.

Fuuka's body shifted as she laughed and her knee's were no longer pinning Minato down. Minato sat up forcing Fuuka to fall back on his bed. She stopped laughed and looked up at Minato who was leaning over her. He was breathing heavy as he leaned on his right hand as his left hand moved down her body from her smooth stomach to where her green panties resided. His eyes studied her naked petite body.

"Do you want to fuck your master?" Fuuka asked coyly as her right hand cup Minato's chin.

"Yes, I do." Minato said and Fuuka slapped his face.

"Speak correctly to your master." Fuuka said sternly.

"Master will you please have sex with your pet?" Minato asked and Fuuka laughed before she reached up to whisper in his ear.

"You have to say this out loud. 'I hate that stupid fuckin whore, Chihiro Fushimi. She isn't as nice or as pretty as my master, Fuuka Yamagishi.' Do you understand?" Fuuka whispered into his ear. Minato gulped. Hearing Chihiro's name reminded him what he was about to, but the throbbing member down below was quickly taking away those thoughts.

"I hate that stupid fuckin whore, Chihiro Fushimi." Minato said as Fuuka's hands moved to her panties down below.

"She isn't as nice or pretty as my master, Fuuka Yamagishi." Minato said and Fuuka started to laugh again as she pushed down her panties.

"That's my boy." Fuuka said as she reached up to pet his head.

"Go ahead." Fuuka said and Minato couldn't hold it back anymore.

He entered her. She winced and bit her lower lip to hold back a gasp of pain as Minato's member pierced her hymen. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he started to thrust into her. He let out audible moans and the small pain of being deflowered wouldn't ruin the moment for Fuuka. Everything was about to end well for her. Because she knew in the doorway was her best friend Natsuki with camera recording the whole scene. Fuuka couldn't wait for the look on Chihiro Fushimi's face when she would find out that her 'boyfriend' was having sex with Fuuka.

Chihiro Fushimi washed her face in the sink. A couple of students were eating a bacon and egg sandwich for breakfast and the smell of the eggs had awaken the monster called morning sickness inside her. She had just puked her breakfast and was washing her face in the sink. She really just wanted to get see Minato. Although she didn't like seeing Minato in pain. She had to correct his behavior. He was going to be a father after all and she wasn't about to let him become a bad father.

She dried off her hands when she noticed that couple of girls walked into the bathroom. They closed the bathroom door behind them locking the door. Chihiro noticed that one of the girls was Fuuka Yamagishi. She also recognized the taller girl holding a video camera too be Natsuki Moriyama, Fuuka's best friend. She thought it would be best if she ignored the two and walk on by, but when she tried both Fuuka and Natsuki blocked her way.

"What's the rush, Fushimi-chan?" Natsuki asked and Chihiro just glared at her from behind her glasses.

"I thought we could watch a movie together." Fuuka said trying to hold back her laughter.

"W-Why would I want to do that?" Chihiro responded with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Because the star of this movie is none other than Minato Arisato." Fuuka answered and Chihiro eyes narrowed at the green hair student.

Natsuki opened the video camera and held it out to Chihiro. Chihiro felt as if she shouldn't take the camera, but she was also curious as to what these bitches were up too. She took the camera and Natsuki was kind of enough to play the video for Chihiro. Chihiro watched as Minato said some very hurtful words. She then watched as Minato repeatedly thrust into Fuuka. At the moment in time Chihiro wanted to do nothing more than reach over and pound Fuuka in face over and over again, but Chihiro was afraid that the baby would get hurt. It was two against one.

"Did you see that whore-chan?" Fuuka asked in between her laughter. Chihiro just looked at the two of them with disdain.

"What do you mean whore-chan? She doesn't get paid for all the times she fucks boys." Natsuki teased and that only made the two of them laughed harder.

"So you get the picture, right slut-chan?" Natsuki asked as Chihiro focus returned to to camera that she was holding.

"Leave, Minato alone. He's mine." Fuuka said as she took back the camera from Chihiro.

"Have a nice day, slut-chan." Natsuki said as the two girls turned to leave.

The two girls left the bathroom. Chihiro's fist clenched and unclenched. Minato had sinned once again. She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled to herself. For her baby she would have to punish him again.

The final school bell rang for the day. and Minato pondered what he was going to do. He had sex with Fuuka, but he really didn't have deep feelings for her. He was just horny and she let him have sex with her. Minato wondered if that was the reason he had sex with Chihiro. That's when he wonder how he was suppose to approach Chihiro today after she had broken his left middle finger. During lunch he received a text from Chihiro saying that he should meet with her in the home economics room after school. He decided that he would go see Chihiro. He packed up his back and was about to head out when Aegis grabbed his trailing arm.

"Where are you going, Minato-kun?" Aegis asked concern in her voice.

"I'm going to meet a friend." Minato answered and Aegis stared at him intensely.

"The same friend that broke your finger?" Aegis accused and it was Minato's turn to stare at her intensely.

"Like I said last night was an accident." Minato said with a smile and he tried to pull his arm away from Aegis.

"Please let go of me, Aegis-chan." Minato and Aegis slowly let go of his arm. The Android watched Minato walk out of the classroom.

Minato walked into the home economics room. He saw Chihiro standing at a table with an apron on. She was apparently making some food. She looked back at him with a smile and he smiled back. The front of her apron was covered with flour and she had apparently spilled some on her face. Minato wondered if this what it would be like if he came home from work to be greeted by his wife. The thought of Chihiro becoming his wife wasn't bad, but an good thing. But he knew he needed to be more faithful before that happen.

"Will you lock the door behind you?" Chihiro asked in a cheerful voice. Minato nodded his head and locked the door.

"So, what you doing?" Minato asked as he walked up to where she was standing.

She had apparently made some dough. She had a couple of cookie cutters out. Minato didn't notice the metal meat tenderizer on the table. She held out a couple of the cookie cutters to him signaling which one she should use. He choose the heart over the star that she held.

"I'm making cookies for my boyfriend." Chihiro said answering his question he asked earlier.

"That's nice of you." Minato said and Chihiro smile at him as she started to cut out the cookies from the dough.

"I'm not mad at you." Minato said as she stared to place them on a metal cooking sheet.

"I know, Minato." Chihiro said as she arranged the cookies in neat rows.

"And that's why I love you." Chihiro said as she smiled at sheet of cookies.

"It'll be a bit before you can enjoy these." Chihiro said as she picked up the cooking sheet and moved to the oven. She place the cooking sheet in the oven. She set a timer for the cookies and turned around to smile at Minato.

"Can I ask you a couple of questions?' Chihiro asked and Minato nodded his head yes. He really didn't see a reason why he shouldn't.

"Do you think I'm easy?" Chihiro asked and Minato gave her a confused look.

"Do you think I'm easy to get into bed with?" Chihiro asked rephrasing the question and Minato shook his head no. She took a step closer to him.

"Do you think I'm a mean girl, sweetie?" Chihiro asked and once again Minato shook his head no. She took another step closer to him.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Chihiro asked as she stared at him from behind her glasses.

"Of course not." Minato said and she took another step closer to him.

"Alright, am I ugly to you?" Chihiro asked and before Minato could even register the question he found himself shaking his head no.

"I think you're the most beautiful thing in this world." Minato said and Chihiro took another step closer to him. She was only an arm length away from him.

"Then why did you say the exact opposite?" Chihiro asked and Minato gave her a puzzled look. He didn't notice that she grabbed the metal meat tenderizer from the table.

"How could you betray not just me, but our baby too!" Chihiro shouted and she was tearing up.

Minato mind raced for a few seconds about what she was talking about. But that's when he remember that he did have sex with Fuuka last night, but how could Chihiro know about that. He tried to come up with an apology, but he held his tongue when he noticed that Chihiro was crying. She took off her glasses and set them on the table.

"How could you know?" Minato found himself asking as Chihiro's free hand ran through her hair.

"Does it even matter?" Chihiro asked and Minato shook his head no. Minato started to spill out an excuse or an apology, but Chihiro held up her free hand to stop him. She was longer crying.

"Do you love me?" Chihiro asked barely above a whisper.

"Yes, I love you." Minato said and he was sure that he loved her. He felt guilty about last night. He thought to himself that he would only feel guilty if he was in love with her.

"Then put your left hand on the table." Chihiro said and Minato hesitated for a few moments, but he let out a sigh and placed his left hand down on the table.

"Bite down on this." Chihiro said as she grabbed a wooden spoon and held it out to Minato. He grabbed it and bite down on the wooden handle.

"I do this because I love you and our child." Chihiro said as Minato's breath quicken. He saw the metal meat tenderizer rise and than fall. There was a loud banging sound. The intense pain had Minato falling to his knees.

She grabbed his left arm holding it in place as she lift the tenderizer again. The tenderizer fell again and there was a muffle scream. She placed the metal tenderizer down on the table and picked up her glasses and put them on. Minato spit out the wooden spoon and stared at his left hand. It was bleeding in various spots. Chihiro knelt down to his eye level. She kissed him deeply and he was too afraid to push her away.

"I love you, sweetie." Chihiro said as she broke the kiss. She touched his face affectionately and Minato found himself kissing her.

The pain that she caused wouldn't change the fact that she was beautiful. The pain wouldn't change the fact that Chihiro was pregnant with his child. The pain wouldn't change the fact that he was going to take care of both the baby and Chihiro. The pain wouldn't change the fact that he was in love with her.


	6. Do You Wanna Die?

Two Faced Lovers

A Fanfic By Troy Hedding

Chapter 6: Do You Wanna Die?

Chihiro Fushimi moved to the oven. She grabbed an oven mitt from near by. She pulled opened the over and pulled out the tray of cookies. She sniffed the air and thought that these cookies smelt delicious her boyfriend and the father of the child growing inside her Minato Arisato would be satisfy by these cookies. If he wouldn't stop complaining about his left hand. She had bandaged it so he wouldn't bleed out, but she would have to eventually take him to the hospital. She knew that, but before she could do that. They had to talk.

"We need to talk about Fuuka Yamagishi, sweetie." Chihiro said as she move to sit across from Minato who was sitting at an counter staring at his left hand.

"Are you listening to me?" Chihiro asked and Minato looked at her.

"O-Of course." Minato answered his voice still a little shaky from all that had happen.

"What are the three things that you are not suppose to do?" Chihiro asked and Minato looked at her confuse.

"We talked about this when I was bandaging your hand up." Chihiro said her tone voice sound agitated and Minato quickly snapped out of his confusion.

"I am not to speak too Fuuka Yamagishi. I am not to look at Fuuka Yamagishi. The only female I am too look or think about is Chihiro Fushimi my loving girlfriend." Minato said as if he was robot answering a command to it's master.

"Your so considerate of me, Minato." Chihiro said was a smile. She blushed a bit when she reach over the counter to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I think your going to make a great father now." Chihiro said and Minato smiled nodding his head obediently.

"I think those cookies have cooled off enough for us to eat them now." Chihiro said with a smile as she moved over to the tray of cookies.

As she was about to put some of the cookies on a plate. The door to the home economics room opened and in walked Fuuka Yamagishi and Natsuki Moriyama. Chihiro was surprised at how they were able to opened the lock door. Chihiro quickly moved to stand in front of the counter where Chihiro had left the bloody meat tenderizer.

"How did you two get into here?" Chihiro sneered at them. Chihiro smiled when she noticed that Minato was only staring at her.

"Natsuki charmed the custodian to let us borrow the keys." Fuuka said with a smile of her own. Fuuka looked over at Minato and gasped when she noticed what happen to his left hand. Fuuka realized that he clearly need medical attention.

"Don't worry, baby! Your master is here to help you!" Fuuka shouted as she quickly moved toward Minato.

Minato freaked out nearly topping over the stool that he was sitting in. He frantically tried to create as much distance as he could away from Fuuka. Everyone included Chihiro was shocked by his behavior, but Chihiro quickly composed herself with a quiet laughed.

"Don't you see, bitch?" Chihiro asked and Fuuka looked at her with disdain.

"Minato is grossed out by you. He doesn't want anything to do with you." Chihiro said with a smirk.

"Isn't that correct, Minato?" Chihiro asked and Minato quickly nodded his head yes.

"Don't you talk to my pet as if your so close to him!" Fuuka shouted and Chihiro laughed at her.

"You forget that I'm carrying his child." Chihiro said rubbing her belly with affection.

"He slept with me last night. Who knows I could get pregnant myself." Fuuka remarked.

"How do you know its his when your such a slut?" Chihiro retorted and the two girls stared at each other intensely. Natsuki felt like she could swim in the hateful tension that was filling the room.

"Why don't you give us, Arisato-kun before you get your ugly ass hurt." Natsuki threaten and Chihiro gave that Ganguro girl a dirty look.

"Minato, my love?" Chihiro called looking at Minato.

"Yes?" Minato answered holding his left wrist with his right hand.

"Won't you kill Natsuki for me?" Chihiro asked a sadistic smile on her face.

"B-But that would be murder..." Minato protested and Chihiro extended her right hand out to him beckoning him to come closer. He obeyed and she touched his face affectionately.

"Don't listen to her!" Fuuka shouted, but it was far too late Minato was already under Chihiro's deadly spell.

"You love me and your child right?' Chihiro asked and Minato nodded his head yes.

"Then you won't let these evil women hurt your child, right?" Chihiro asked with a gentle voice.

"No, of course not. I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you." Minato said with a smiled on his face.

"Then use this." Chihiro said as she slid over the bloody metal meat tenderizer to him. He picked it up with his right hand. He gave a stoic look to Natsuki. A look he gave plenty of shadows before they fell to him.

"You can't be serious! Arisato-kun snap out of it!" Natsuki said and moved around the counter to get closer to his target. Fuuka was frozen with fear. She knew that if Minato wanted to kill the two of them they wouldn't get away. Minato was faster then both of them, but Natsuki didn't know that.

"Fuuka, run for it!" Natsuki shouted as she turned for the door.

Natsuki broke out into a run as Minato let the metal meat tenderizer fly into the air. He aimed for the back of her right knee. His aim was little off, but he still managed to clip her knee. Natsuki let out a scream of pain as her leg gave out under her. She crashed on the floor sliding a little her head hitting the cabinets. She wasn't worried about her head because she was holding her right knee. She wasn't an expert, but she felt as if her right knee cap was shattered. Minato walked by the stunned Fuuka and picked up the meat tenderizer on the floor.

"Oh God my fuckin leg!" Natsuki shouted as Minato stared down at her squirming form. He didn't want to kill this helpless girl.

"I love you, sweetie." Chihiro said sitting on the counter with eager look on her face. She wouldn't admit it, but watching Minato inflict pain on another person turned her on.

The voice of Chihiro was swaying his decision. He didn't want to let her down. This girl. This piece of shit had threaten his love. She had threaten his unborn child! She had to die otherwise he could never have an happy and safe family with Chihiro Fushimi. He slammed the meat tenderizer down on the head of the screaming girl. Natsuki grunted as he hit the side of her face. Her jaw was broken and blood was flowing out of her mouth. His next hit her left temple. The blow made her body twitch. Blood flowed from the wound. She was dead by the second hit, but he didn't stop. The third hit cracked her skull and by the forth hit he was hitting her brain matter. He was spurred on by Chihiro Fushimi's laughter. He stopped at the tenth hit when he hit the flood.

"M-Minato..." Fuuka mouthed as she stared at the various pieces of Natsuki's head that was stuck on the front of Minato's school uniform.

Minato turned to look at Fuuka his shoulders moving up and down with each breath he took. Thoughts ran though his head in rapid succession. Fuuka was a witness to his crime of murder. He had to get rid of her. Fuuka was the cause of all the problems that he had between himself and Chihiro. If he could get rid of Fuuka then he could be happy with Chihiro. There would be no more temptations that would cause him to hurt Chihiro. There would be no more reason for Chihiro to hurt him. A wicked smile crossed his face. Fuuka started to back away trying to create more distance between herself and Minato.

"Somebody help me!" Fuuka shouted and Minato moved closer to her.

"Kill the bitch!" Chihiro shouted a look of pure glee on her face. Her right hand moved into her skirt as she started to touch herself.

"No, Minato I command you too stop!" Fuuka shouted desperate as her back hit a wall.

"But I love you..." Fuuka said as Minato raised the weapon.

Fuuka raised her arms in a meager defense. She screamed as his first swing shattered her left arm. She broke out into a cry as she held her right arm to stop him, but he swatted that one away too. Her right arm shattered and she could see the bone coming out of her skin. She closed her eyes as she slumped down to floor. She stared up at Minato not even realizing that she had wet herself with her own pee. His third swing came down and her green hair was stained with red. He continue to swing the weapon long after Fuuka was dead.

"Haha! How do you feel now you stupid bitches!" Chihiro shouted as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with her left hand. Her right hand was still under her skirt.

"Sweetie are you horny like me?" Chihiro asked and Minato turned around to look at her. There was a some blood on his face.

"A little." Minato said and Chihiro held out her left hand towards him.

"Hurry up!" Chihiro shouted and he dropped the bloody meat tenderizer and moved toward her, but her froze when he noticed standing in the doorway was a familiar robot.

"I'm too late..." Aegis said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Who are you?!" Chihiro demanded not suspecting anyone to be in this school wing at this time of day. She quickly pulled her right hand from her skirt.

"My name is Aegis and I'm a close friend of Minato." The robot answered as she studied the two mutilated corpse and then the bloody Minato.

"Is that Fuuka-Chan?" Aegis pointed to the corpse by the wall.

"Get rid of her, Minato." Chihiro said with a smile.

"Minato doesn't need anybody, but me and our baby." Chihiro said.

"What are you doing here?" Minato asked his tone of voice in disbelief.

"I couldn't get a hold of you and so I was concern. I have a GPS tracker on your school jacket so I could always know where your at if I wanted too."Aegis answered ignoring the angry Chihiro.

"I want to protect you, Minato. That is my only wish. It is my only desire." Aegis said and Minato nor Aegis noticed that Chihiro had slipped her hand into a drawer and grabbed a steak knife.

"But I failed to get here before something bad happen." Aegis said looking down and Minato looked at the corpse of Natsuki Moriyama. He felt a tinge of remorse.

"I am sorry I couldn't prevent this from happening." Aegis said and she moved closer to Minato. Chihiro slid off the counter. It seemed as neither of the other two noticed any of her behavior.

Chihiro sense that the arrival of new friend had sent a surge of remorse through Minato's body. Chihiro also felt as if this new girl was too focus with Minato to be aware of her. Her left hand held the steak knife which she held behind her back. Chihiro slowly took one step closer to the girl. She smiled as she was only a few more steps away from the strange new girl.

"Hold it or I'll shoot." Aegis said holding up her right hand. Aegis wasn't even looking at Chihiro. Chihiro broke out into a derange laughter.

"With what your fingers!" Chihiro laughed running her right hand through her hair.

"Chihiro calm down! Don't do anything rash!" Minato shouted and Chihiro gave Minato a dark look.

"Listen here, Minato. I'm the one who decides what we do!" Chihiro shouted and Minato had a very bad feeling.

"So you just stand there while I kill this girl okay, sweetie?" Chihiro said with a smile

"

You love me, right?" Chihiro asked ignoring any of his protest.

"Of course Chihiro, but you don't understand her-" Minato said, but he was caught off as Chihiro lunged at Aegis with the steak knife leading the way.

There was a gun shot and Minato shouted. Chihiro with a look of disbelief on her face dropped the knife. She looked down to her chest and there was a hole in which the bullet hit. She then looked at Minato and started to fall. Minato managed to catch her before she hit the ground, but there was nothing he could do. She was dead. Tears filled up his eyes as he looked up at Aegis.

"Why!" Minato shouted and Aegis lowered her hand.

"Why!" Minato shouted demanding an answer from his robotic friend.

"To protect you of course." Aegis answered as she gave Minato a small smile.

"What! You didn't need to shoot her! That knife would have done nothing to you!" Minato shouted his rage taking over him

"Everything I do is to protect you. It is impossible for anyone, but me to protect you." Aegis said and Minato couldn't take anymore.

He let go of Chihiro's body and rose to his feet. He couldn't hold his rage back any longer. He looked at Aegis with look of pure rage. Aegis only smiled sadly at him. He clenched his right fist. He regretted leaving the meat tenderizer over by Fuuka's dead body, but there was no helping it now. He only had his right fist. He knew he couldn't hit as hard as Akihiko, but he knew could still pack a powerful punch. He screamed and launch a right hook at Aegis face. The force of the blow made Aegis turned her head a little, but other then that she looked perfectly fine. She grabbed his right hand forcing him to lock finger with her. She looked at him with a gentle smile.

"My child..." Minato said as he collapsed to his knees crying. Aegis bent down to his level and hugged him gently.

"Everything...My child..." Minato said though his sobs.

"I know..." Aegis said patting his head gently.

Minato clung to the robot. He cried for Chihiro and his unborn child. He cried for Natsuki and Fuuka as he killed them in a fit of passion. Yet the robot Aegis never let go of him. It wasn't in her nature. She had only one desire and that was too protect Minato.

Bad End


End file.
